Xenoverse: A Dragon Ball Story
by TheStoryTellingGuy
Summary: Months after Demigra's attack on Tokitoki City, the D Rank has gathered to listen to a perculiar announcement regarding new recruits. Following the story of a Saiyan and Namekian, we see how they handle and react to this new change... for better or for worse.
1. Partners?

**Xenoverse: A Dragon Ball Story**

 _Partners?_

* * *

As the two warriors faced off, they could feel the conditions of the Chamber change rapidly around them. Going from a freezing wasteland to a burning sauna. And just as quickly, their battle began. Moving too quick for the eye to see, their clashes caused shockwaves that smashed fast-forming ice to pieces and extinguished waves of fire. And just as their fight was getting heated, the alarm went off, signifying the end of their allotted sparring time.

"Damn it!" Said the Saiyan, flying towards the safety of the Door Building, "I wish they'd give us more time in the chamber, three minutes is not enough."

"Well, to be fair Nache," said the Namekian, following closely behind, "Three minutes outside the Chamber is 18 hours in here."

"Alright Burgun, fair enough. Let's get out of here, I need to get a new set of armor after you BLEW IT TO BITS."

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame Piccolo for teaching me a really powerful technique like Light Grenade," Burgun retorted, as they exited the chamber.

As they left, Dende shook his head, "I honestly get so unnerved when you guys go in and then three minutes later come out." Stopping by, Nache gave a greeting. Glancing around, he put his hand up to stifle a rather loud whisper, "I wouldn't suppose you have any food around, do you?" Smiling Dende shook his head, saying, "You Saiyans never change. Don't worry, I have plenty of food because of Goku and Vegeta."

As Mr. Popo set out the food before Nache, Nache put his hands together, saying, "Thanks for the grub", then started chowing down. Taking a sip of water, a look of disgust crossed Burgun's face as Nache gulped down an entire bowl of spaghetti. "It sometimes amazes me how you Saiyans can eat so much." Looking up from his meal, Nache tried to voice his own opinion through a mouthful of dinosaur meat, but Burgun interrupted him, shouting, "Swallow before speaking, muscle-head!" Listening, Nache tried to swallow, but it got caught halfway down. Pounding on his chest, he tried to force it down, resorting to the entire pitcher of water instead. Catching his breath, Nache replied to Burgun's earlier statement, "Well it amazes _me_ sometimes how an entire race can live off just water."

As Dende watched the two argue, he realized something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it, and bowed his head in deep thought. Noticing this, Mr. Popo looked over and asked if anything was wrong. Massaging his forehead, he replied, "I don't know, its hard to recall things being this old," lifting his eyes up, he looked around, and realized what was wrong. Interrupting the two's argument, he asked if anything important was going on. Looking up from their argument, they glanced around and realized at the same time what was wrong, and in unison, voiced it: "Nobody else is here."

Reaching with his stretchy arm, Burgun grabbed his scouter that he left on the shelf and put it on. Scrolling through the notifications, he came to something that shocked him. "Nache! There's a meeting today for the entire D Rank!" Pinching his nose in annoyance, Nache sighed, saying, "Alright, if we hurry we can make it back in time," but Burgun shook his head, replying, "It started fifteen minutes ago." Hand sliding down his face, there was a look of terror in his eyes as the realization of how screwed they were dawned on him. Slamming down his bowl of rice, he shouted, galvanizing Burgun into action, "Quick! Quick! Find King Kai's ki and let's go!" Putting his fingers to his forehead, Burgun started scouring the universe for North Kai's specific ki. "Alright, got it! Grab onto me!" glancing around, he was shocked to see Nache grabbing another leg of turkey, "What are you doing!?"

Looking up, Nache replied, shouting, "One for the road!"

Vein popping, Burgun retorted, "Its instantaneous!"

"One for the road!"

Ignoring him, Burgun reached with his stretchy arm and grabbed him by the hair, immediately drawing tears. As the two vanished from the lookout, the two Watchers stared at the place they once were. Turning to Dende, Mr. Popo said, "I feel sorry for those two."

"Ugh, I don't know why Goku has to keep using my planet to train," King Kai said this as he repaired yet another destroyed home. "I mean, he's dead! There are plenty of heroes as strong as him that have taken his place. If it was me, I'd be dead tired if I had to do so much saving!" as he said this, he stifled a laugh at his own joke. Sighing, he went back to repairing the house. And just as he was putting in another brick, Burgun and Nache popped into existence right beside him. Shocked, he fell back and stared at them.

Turning to him, Nache waved and said, "Hi King Kai – Bye King Kai," as he and Burgun vanished again.

Staring at where they once were, King Kai, sweat sliding down his forehead, said to himself, "These time patrollers using my planet as a checkpoint between training and work really give me a headache." And as if the universe wanted to mess with him, the brick he had just placed lost its grip and fell, landing on his head. Dazed, King Kai fell on his back with a crash, resulting in the rest of his house falling apart.

 _Tokitoki City_

"So, in conclusion, each and every one of you will be receiving-" but before the female speaker could finish, she was interrupted as Burgun and Nache came into existence in front of her. At first shocked, she quickly hid it under a mask of annoyance, "So you two finally decide to show up, huh?" but before they could answer, she pointed to two empty seats, and said, "Take your seats. I expect a full statement from each of you why you were late." Heads down in shame, the two walked to their seats, Nache taking a bite out of the turkey leg.

As they passed one of the front rows, a Frieza race smirked at them, saying, "Late again, are we, Monkey and Slug?"

Shame turning to annoyance, Nache gave him the passing evil eye and muttered, "Shut up, Brisk."

Taking their seats, Nache took a grumpy bite out of the turkey leg, now in a bag mood because of Brisk. Sighing, the female speaker, returned to the podium and began speaking again.

"Because you've all heard this already, I'll keep it brief. As of the events that occurred three months ago, with the battle between Demigra and the Time Patroller, we've noticed a sharp rise in the number of changes in history. Because of this, we need more time patrollers to help defend history. Since we have done this, however, there has been a sharp influx of warriors from all across the universe who, albeit talented, are not strong enough to defend history."

"So, as a committee, the people up top have decided that the recruits with the most talent as fighters will be chosen and will be trained and tutored by the patrollers of Rank D."

Hearing this, Nache looked around, expecting to hear people talking about ruined schedules. Instead, he saw people sitting quietly, sometimes giving him and Burgun annoyed looks. He was confused, until he remembered he and Burgun had been late. Nudging him, Burgun motioned for him to pay attention to the speaker.

"… So in conclusion, your schedules will be slightly changed to accommodate for your new partners. You will not be meeting your partners until tomorrow and you have the rest of the day off, so I'd get some rest. You two," she said, pointing at where Burgun and Nache sat, "I'll be expecting that report in the next few days, otherwise we're gonna have some problems."

Exiting the auditorium, they walked through the portal and exited into the time machine area. As the people separated into their specific circle of friends, Nache and Burgun were given annoyed looks that clearly told them what they were thought of. Sighing, Nache looked up at Burgun and wondered how he was dealing with this. The two had been friends for about half a year, and it was all because of fluctuating time. The missions they had been sent on had changed so much to the point where they crisscrossed. Nache, being a Saiyan, had tried to take on the double quest himself, but had failed. Reluctantly, at first, he teamed up with Burgun to take on the quest together, which had produced a second Ginyu Force. Realizing that Burgun was slightly stronger than him, he, after having defeated the two Ginyus (With slight difficulty), demanded for Burgun to become his sparring partner. Burgun accepted, and the two, through their training, quickly became friends.

He knew Burgun was more stoic and patient than him, but he also knew he could fly off the handle if angered enough, although these periods of anger ended quickly – usually. He smiled as he took the Bardock Armor from the robot vendor, remembering when Burgun had yelled at Goma for being so stupid and not knowing where the Information Podium was (It was right in front of him).

As he was walking towards the landing pads, saying goodbye to Burgun, something thick slammed into his legs, sending him into a tailspin and landing on the ground. Getting to his feet, he looked just in time to see Brisk's tail shortening to its normal length, all the while Brisk was smirking again. Brisk had the unique ability among the Frieza race to elongate and shorten his tail. Getting up, Brisk laughed at him, "You sad little Saiyan, too weak to join the rest of your race in Ranks A and S." Gritting his teeth, Nache barked back, "Oh yeah? You have no room to talk! You have to get a partner just like the rest of us!"

Instead of being annoyed at this, Brisk merely laughed saying, "If you had been on time for the speech, you would know that Numbers 10 and up don't need to." Seething with rage, Nache shouted, "Bull shit!" Lifting a finger to stifle his laugh, Brisk replied saying, "Since us higher ups are strong enough to deal with Frieza in his first form in some timelines, we're deemed as _too important_ to have our times wasted with the little leeches."

At this point, Nache didn't even care if he got in trouble, he just wanted to break Brisk's pretty face. Launching forward he closed his fingers into a fist, preparing to break the Frieza race's teeth, even if they would grow back within 24 hours. But just as his punch was about to land, with Brisk not moving an inch, someone grabbed the two from behind, dragging them backwards.

Looking up, Nache stared up into the face of another Namekian. Judging from his scouter, he could tell he was B Rank, and he was obviously angry. "It is clearly stated that there is to be no fighting in Tokitoki city, or have you conveniently forgotten that for the second time this month, Nache?" turning his attention to Brisk, he said, "Explain what happened." Brisk explained, giving the story his own spin, making him seem like the victim and Nache like the one who attacked him, occasionally smirking at Nache. When he was finished, the Namekian nodded, thinking. Looking back down at Brisk, he said, a note of annoyance in his tone, "Alright Brisk, for lying to a senior officer, you will be helping the worker robots clean during your break days and hours for the next month."

Hearing this, Brisk sputtered, trying to defend himself. "But I-"

The Namekian ignored him as he turned to Nache, saying "And if you get caught in another incident like this, you'll be hearing from the head of Rank D." Nodding in understanding, the Namekian let go of him, and he walked over to landing pad. Clicking a Capsule, he tossed it down, and in a puff of smoke, a modern Saiyan Pod formed. Getting in, Nache pushed in the preset coordinates, and blasted off. But before he went through the portal that put him into normal space, he heard Brisk shout from below something that made him want to turn back and make that third incident:

"Weak Saiyan! Can't turn into a Super Saiyan like the rest of your race!"

 _Planet Ceano_

"Why can't I become stronger!" Nache shouted, as he punched a massive stone pillar to pieces. Sitting down on a lone log as the boulders crashed around him, he let out a sigh of anger.

"From my position, its because you have two reasons to want to get stronger: To fulfill your duty as a time patroller and to prove yourself stronger then others. These feelings conflict with each other, making it more difficult for you to get stronger in the long run." Turning towards his master, Nache sighed, knowing he was probably right. He had known Master Keral for years, and he owed his life and his strength to him.

When his family had perished at the hands of a meteor, Master Keral had taken him in and raised him as his own. Though he had gotten many stares, primarily because he wasn't fish-like in appearance, Master Keral hadn't cared. In fact, being raised by him made him stronger. A combination of the 50 times Earth's gravity (He didn't know what Earth was at the time) and the manual labor that Master Keral made him do, gave him strength beyond what he had before. Once he was old enough, Master Keral trained him personally. Being a martial artist, he made Nache even stronger then before. Because of his training, when he applied for the Time Patrol (through Master Keral's urging) he was able to be immediate D Rank.

"If I were you, I'd start preparing mentally for your partner tomorrow. Young trainees can be a _real_ handful sometimes," he said, taking a sip of the tea Nache brought him. Nache nodded, again thinking his master was right. But then he realized what his master meant, and looked up, face full of hurt and annoyance, and asked, "Is that what you thought of me all these years?" Keral softly chuckled, saying, "Oh, there will be fun moments as well, and those you must treasure," lightly punching him in the shoulder, Keral smiled, and finished "Now go get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow."

 _Tokitoki City_

"So your partner is an Earthling girl named Amelia?" Nache asked, as he walked with Burgun into the crowded Landing Area, "Damn, I got a Frieza race named Roze. I swear to all the Kais that if he's anything like Brisk I'll shoot myself. Then afterwards realize bullets can't hurt me and wallow even further in my despair." And as they watched, another shipment of the new recruits appeared before them and landed. Looking on, they saw the new recruits file out until finally, in the throng of people, the two spotted their new partners respectively.

Sighing, Nache nudged Burgun and whispered, "How much money do you wanna bet that one of them does something stupid that nearly gets us killed?" Shaking his head, Burgun whispered back, "Considering our job position, that is a very high probability." Looking up, he saw the two get off the ramp leading from the ship, each one a short ways away from each other and both looking around. Motioning for Nache to follow, he said to him, "Come on. Let's go and meet our partners."

* * *

 **This is an experimental story and I want to see how people think of it. So please review, I can handle constructive criticism but don't be an ass about it.**


	2. The Ways of the Time Patrol

**Xenoverse: A Dragon Ball Story**

 _The Ways of the Time Patrol_

Looking around, Roze was amazed at the amount of people around him. Due to the fact that most families from the Frieza race were isolated on other planets, he was used to be around a small amount of people. But this was completely different, with each of these people having some of the same goals as himself. Quietly smirking to himself, he thought, _But I doubt many of them are stronger than me…_ glancing over, he saw a couple of Majins and other aliens he couldn't identify, _Except those ones maybe._ Gulping, the more he stared, the more he realized how much of a speck he was in the Universe.

Amelia, being a city girl, was used to the hustle and bustle of people trying to find their way. This was right at home for her as she looked around at all the different people and aliens around her. Surprisingly, there were other Humans there as well, although they looked like they were from the other side of the planet. And all of them looked stronger than her. _Wow,_ she thought, looking around at all the people, _I don't know about this… but I gotta give it my all before I give up!_ Looking around, she wondered where her supposed partner was. She shuddered at the thought of him being a Majin.

"So you're my partner, huh?"

Looking down at their partners separately, the two veterans were slightly unimpressed. Nache knew Frieza races were naturally strong, but this one seemed to get the short end of the stick. Whenever one of them joined, they would be moved up to at least Rank D; it was rare for one to be held back from the higher ranks. Burgun could see just from this first encounter that she had only recently started training, probably about a year ago. Even then, to even be considered after only a year was impressive. But he knew how humans were, especially females. He sighed at the thought of the days to come.

Breaking the silence, Amelia spoke up and said, "So what are we going to do?" Looking back down at her, Burgun pointed at Nache, saying "Us two usually work together, so you two better get used to each other's company." Glancing at Amelia, Roze gave her the stink eye, _Well she's going to be a hastle._ Crossing her arms, Amelia upturned her nose, "I guess even alien boys don't know how to act to a girl." Looking annoyedly at Amelia, Roze muttered, "My Race only has one gender." Sighing, Nache spoke down to the two, "Alright, that's enough. You guys can argue about courtesy later. Right now we have to see your power."

As he said this, he pulled a scouter out of his pocket. Putting it on his ear, he started fiddling with it so it stayed on. Snorting, Roze looked on, unimpressed. "You guys still use those archaic machines? I thought this place was high-tech?" Raising an eyebrow, Burgun said to Roze, "This _is_ high-tech. You would be surprised how far Capsule Corporation has come in this technology." Finally done with his fiddling, Nache put his sights on the two. "Alright, now raise your power as high as it can go." Taking a stance, Roze smiled, saying, "My pleasure." Ki flared up around him, quickly growing more and more erratic as it struggled to reach its highest point. Until finally, the ki vanished, leaving him there at one hundred percent. Nodding, Nache told him that his power wasn't bad for someone starting out. He said he could take on most villains before Age 770.

Taking pride in it, he turned back to Amelia, sticking his tongue out again. Glaring at him, Amelia shouted, "I'll show you!" and immediately powered up. Erupting around her, her ki shot up along with her power, escalating until finally it reached as high as it could go. But it was evident that she didn't have as good of control over her ki as Roze. Instead of trying to conserve her power, she just let it flow out of her, her aura staying present even though she had reached her max. Sighing, Burgun stepped towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at the Namekian, she knew she had done something wrong, just from the expression on his face. Aura vanishing, she turned fully towards him, asking him what was wrong. Sighing again, he said, "You're going to have to control your ki better. You can't have it pour out of your body excessively, you'll just tire quicker."

Turning, to Nache, Burgun asked how much power she had. Shaking his head, Nache said, "For an Earthling, she's impressive. About as strong as Piccolo Jr. during the Tournament, so she's only a little behind Roze." Hearing this, Amelia smirked at Roze and stuck out her own tongue as Roze sulked. Sighing, the two veterans wondered simultaneously what they were going to do with their trainees. But the thought quickly left their heads as they looked back at their list of things to do. "Okay, so now we have to explain what our jobs as time patrollers are. Yay." Raising an eyebrow, Roze questioned, "Wait, isn't our job to correct history? You know, make sure things keep on the right track?" Sighing, Nache shook his head, raising it to the sky saying, "I _really_ wish it was that simple. Just sit tight and I'll explain."

 _One Hour of Explanation Later_

"So to summarize, the main mission which is usually major changes in the timeline is carried out by those in the Z Rank, which is currently only two members plus an honorary member. Us lower ranks, which are divided based on our level of power, deal with smaller changes so that when we correct them they are able to 'fold' back into the proper timeline."

Continuing from where Nache left off, Burgun said, "There are a total of eight ranks in the Time Patrol. These ranks gradually go up in power to deal with certain parts of the timeline. For instance, the rank we're in, D Rank, are fighters who primarily deal with events pertaining to the Ginyu Force. Things like a failed body change, Nail not fighting Frieza, anything off like that." Turning to Nache, Burgun asked, "Did we forget anything?" Shaking his head, Nache smiled, "Nope!"

Turning to their partners, they said in unison, "Now, any questions?" But the sight before them was a sorry one: Roze was laying on the ground, arms outspread as a look of total incomprehension played out on his face while Amelia sat on one of the benches, blinking a few times as she tried to process. Finally, she raised her hand, timidly saying, "Yeah, can we go over all of that again… like five more times?" As she said this, an audible groan came from the unmoving form of Roze as the thought of listening to the speech again caused him physical pain. Sighing, Nache comforted the two the best he could, saying, "Look, its better to just not think about the job and just do what the mission description says. You guys will have easy stuff starting off, anyways. Just stuff like Raditz bringing Saibamen with him and-" But another groan from Roze interrupted him, as he turned onto his side to face the two, his face pleading to stop the torturous explanations. Rolling his eyes, Nache placated the Frieza race, saying that there wouldn't be anymore explanations that day. Instead, it was time to see how strong they were in combat.

Hearing this, the two immediately perked up, knowing this would mean sparring; something they actually understood. Hopping to their feet, the two trainees eagerly followed their partners until finally reaching the hub. But, to their utter dismay, the pocket worlds used for battles were backed up. Falling to her knees, Amelia audibly sighed, letting her feelings be known. Roze just glared at the two, blaming them for taking so long with their explanation. But Nache just gave his own glare back, unimpressed with his partner's attempt at assertion. Diffusing the situation, Burgun explained that the two were on thin ice with the head of D Rank, and they wanted to follow the instructions exactly so they could try to be on good terms with her.

Hearing this, Roze stuck out his tongue, "Wow, I hadn't realized how much gender got in the way until now." Raising an eyebrow, Nache retorted, "It's nothing to do with gender. We just don't want our asses kicked." Rolling his eyes, Roze laid back down on one of the benches, not buying Nache's excuse. Sighing Burgun decided it was high time to defuse these tensions. Turning to Amelia, he said, "So why do you want to join the Time Patrol?" Scrunching her eyebrows, she exhaled out her nose as she thought. Shrugging, she replied, "I guess I thought it would help me get stronger. I started this whole martial-arts thing about a year ago, and once I heard about this I thought it was the next step in upping my power."

Sitting up again, Roze raised his hand to get the other's attention. Once he had everyone's gaze on him, he gave his own story. "I did it because member's of the Frieza race have a bad rep, and I wanna make up for that. Also, I thought it would be fun. You know, something different." Hearing this, Nache was about to give a reply, when finally the timer they were given went off, signaling a free pocket world. Leaping to his feet, Roze cracked his knuckles, "Finally! Took long enough." Glancing down at the Frieza race, Nache smiled, thinking _I'm starting to like this guy more and more._ _I guess not they're not all the same._ And just as he finished that thought, they were warped to the first free pocket world.

 **Gonna say right now that this one was shorter because it began to run on a little, so I felt I should end it there. Don't crucify me.**


	3. Sparring

**Xenoverse: A Dragon Ball Story**

 _Sparring_

* * *

Warping through space time, it only took the patrollers a couple of seconds to emerge on the other side. As the blinding light of the warping process finally dimmed, the four found themselves in an open wasteland, with a few rocks dotting the landscape. Walking a few paces out from the group, Roze and Amelia just stared, openmouthed, as they came to the realization that they had just teleported there. But then became bent over and began hacking up their lungs as the wind blew dust into their mouths.

Slapping Roze on the back to help clear his lungs, Nache said, "Yeah, you might want to keep your mouth closed around here. The winds get crazy in this dimension." Looking up, Roze gave him a confused look, and between coughs asked, "Wait, this is a separate dimension?" Hearing this, Burgun perked up, realized they had forgotten to explain the way these pocket worlds work. But just as he was about to start explaining, Roze held up a hand in protest, basically begging, "Can we – can we just start sparring now?" Nache chuckled, slapping Roze on the back again, "Good, you're already taking my advice to heart. Focus less on the logistics and more on the fighting."

Splitting off from the other two, Roze and Nache gave a few steps of space in between them as they began to face-off. Dropping into a stance, Nache examined Roze, noticing that he used a basic stance, meant for quickly countering a charging opponent. Smiling, Nache decided that he'd play to Roze's little game. Without warning, Nache dashed forward, throwing a punch right into the Frieza race's face. Sidestepping the fist, Roze dashed forward as well, slamming a ki ball into Nache's stomach. Feeling the heat of the energy, Nache tensed up just in time before the ki burst. Blown back by the blast, Nache slid to a stop as he regained his original stance.

But Roze wasn't about to let up. Flying forward, he shot a ki blast towards Nache who swatted it out of the way with ease. But the blast had only been a distraction, because as Nache's view was blocked by the energy, Roze had leaped into the air, spinning, as he slammed his tail into Nache's face. Forced down on one knee, Nache glanced up just in time to see Roze come in for a roundhouse. Lifting his arm, he used his forearm like a shield, the leg impacting his arm instead of his head. Using his other hand, he grabbed Roze's leg, taking him off balance, and proceeded to throw him into the air.

Chasing after him, Nache gave his own kick which Roze clumsily blocked having just regained balance. But Nache wasn't done yet, as he went into a flurry of multiple punches and kicks, Roze barely able to evade them. As he let off the attack, Roze instinctively tried to attack back with his own punch, but was instead surprised as his fist went through a fading Nache. Sensing movement behind him, Roze tried to look, but was too late as Nache slammed him to the ground. Lying face down in the small crater that was created, Roze got shakily to his feet, looking up as Nache slowly descended to the ground.

Walking up to him, Nache had a smile on his face, extending a hand to him. But instead of taking it, Roze shot a ki blast into the ground, spitting up a cloud of dust and blocking Nache's view. But instead of being shocked, Nache reacted calmly as he tracked Roze's movements through sense. And when Roze's ki changed sharply, he turned to face him, catching Roze's fist in his palm. Seeing the surprise in Roze's face, he decided that they were done, speaking it aloud.

Ki slowly vanishing, Roze slowly dropped to the ground, a guilty look on his face. Looking up at his partner, he said, "Sorry about that, I just-" But Nache stopped him, instead dropping to his eye level with a smile on his face. "It's fine. I've fought the Frieza race in the past and I know how much they hate losing, its instinctual. In fact, I'd say that Saiyans and the Frieza race are tied for being the most prideful race in the galaxy." Having said this, Roze immediately perked up, jumping to his feet and giving an informal bow. But then a concerned look came over him, and he asked, "Hey, I was wondering if you could stop calling it the Frieza race. I know he was the most prominent, but like I said earlier I want to distance myself from that, so…" Looking over to Burgun, who had been watching the fight, Nache asked, "You got a replacement name?" Shaking his head, Burgun shrugged and responded, "I mean, we could call them Frost demons, but I'm pretty sure that'd be too similar-" But this time, it was Roze's turn to cut off someone, saying that he liked the name and he was fine with it.

Turning back to Burgun, Nache asked again, "So what did you think of his fighting?" Smiling, Burgun chuckled, saying, "Oh, I watched, but you're the one supposed to judge him. He is _your_ partner after all." Stomping his foot, Nache had a pained look on his face as he looked at his friend. "Oh come on! That's your specialty not mine!" Sighing, he turned his head to the sky as he thought, and then turned back to Roze, saying, "You used your ki to your advantage with those attacks and you did some pretty good followups. You're more of ki specialist, so you like to use your ki a lot for blasts." As he said this, Burgun simply nodded, as if this was close enough to what he would say. Finally, he turned his attention to Amelia, saying, "Well then, I guess its Amelia's turn."

Hearing her name, Amelia snapped out of her stupor, which had been a result of watching someone who should be at her skill level casually throw lasers. Looking up at her partner, she said with a smile, "Then I guess I'll be sparring with you." But to her surprise, Burgun shook his head, responding, "No, you'll be sparring with Nache. In terms of raw power, I'm stronger than Nache. But when you factor in fighting abilities, Nache is the superior fighter." Surprised again, she looked over at Nache, who was small compared to Burgun. He wasn't one of those gym rats who had bulging muscles, either, instead he had a lean body type. Although, it appeared he still like to show off his muscles as he wore the sleeveless Bardock armor. She wondered what kind of fighter he was and suddenly grew anxious at the thought of fighting him.

But still though, this was what they were there to do. Taking the place of Roze, they passed each other, and without the usual stink eye, Roze said, "Be careful." Smiling, she flashed him a wink, saying that she would. Standing in front of Nache, she got into a basic attack stance, ready to go on the offensive. Nache smiled, knew he would have to hold back a bit more than against Roze, only because she didn't know how to properly control her ki. Taking his own stance, he waited for Burgun to signal the start. And at the sound of Burgun's signal, the two warriors dashed forward at each other.

But, surprisingly, Amelia was faster on the uptake as her ki flared out around her erratically. Ducking under the punch Nache threw, she nailed him in the stomach, causing him to recoil slightly. Instead of waiting for him to react further, though, she continued her onslaught; firing punch after punch into Nache's abdomen. Nache tried to awkwardly block as many punches as possible as he moved his hand down to meet her fists. But as he got his other hand into position, she couldn't land a single hit on him anymore. Instead she kept on slamming her punches into his palms, all the while Nache was backing up slowly. Soon though, he realized that Amelia was tiring, as her punches began to slow. Her ki wasn't as erratic as before and only jumped when she punched.

Nache could already tell that she'd probably pass out if she kept it up. So instead of going for a direct hit, he simply stepped to the side and let her tumble on past. The force she put into her punches carried her forward and onto the ground, rolling to until she came to a lying position. Looking down at her, Nache was surprised to see that, although she was panting, she had a smile on her face. "I need to get better, don't I?" she asked between breaths. Burgun, who had walked over to stare down at his partner, nodded. Kneeling down next to her, he propped Amelia up in a sitting position and handed her a small capsule. Staring at it, she looked back at Burgun with a confused look on her face. Rolling his eyes, Burgun stated, "Drink it." Hearing this, a look of comprehension dawned on her face as she unscrewed the capsule and took a swig. Immediately, her panting stopped and she hopped back to her feet.

Standing up with her, Burgun looked down at her, a question of his own on his mind. "So why did you use your ki like that?" Amelia didn't even have to think as she gave her answer. "Because you told me earlier that it'd just tire me out quicker. So I thought it'd be better to use it for an all-out attack." Nodding, Burgun understood her reasoning behind it, thinking that if he was put in a similar situation he might've done the same. Looking to Nache, he asked how much time they had left. Digging through his pockets once more, Nache pulled out his scouter and looked into the screen, not even bothering to fasten it on. "We have less than one minute, so we just got done in time." And just as he said it, the four were warped once again.

Coming out in Tokitoki city, the two pairs stared around blinking as they got used to the city once again. And just as the blinding light vanished from their eyes, a very unsavory sight was before them, especially to Nache.

"Well what do we have here? The Monkey and Slug with their little 'partners'." Brisk, insufferable as ever, was waiting for them as they came out of the pocket world. Gritting his teeth, Nache breathed heavily out his nose, trying to not let his emotions get the better of him. But obviously, he made some kind of guttural noise, because Brisk said, "What was that? I couldn't hear you, speak up." And he leaned his head up, as he was slightly shorter than Nache, just to mock him. But just before Nache could retort, an answer to Brisk came from somewhere a little lower. "I'm pretty sure he want's you to shut up," Roze said, glaring up at Brisk. Turning his attention to Roze, Brisk had a slightly irritated look on his face, saying, "What was that?" Taking his opportunity, Roze retorted, "I'm pretty sure I made myself clear, _I_ want you to shut up."

Scowling at him, Brisk sneered, "Oh _really_ , you want _me_ to shut up too, Horny?" Saying this, Roze automatically grabbed his horns. Being a young Frost demon, his horns were about a medium size, jutting up almost ninety degrees after a while. Smirking, Brisk snorted as he walked away, obviously thinking himself above this new recruit, too. When Brisk was out of sight, Nache patted him on the back, "Don't worry, you're just young. They'll grow out. Speaking of which, how old are you anyways?" Turning to Nache, Roze had a smile on his face, stating, "Thanks, and I'm sixteen, by the way." Hearing this, Amelia took a literal double take at Roze. Finally, she said, "Really? I'm sixteen, too!"

Before they could get excited about sharing the same age, Burgun interjected, saying, "Just know that when we have training days, that's what its going to be like. Amelia, you and I will work on your ki control." Hearing this, Amelia nodded, a little disheartened as she imagined this would be the most boring part of their training. Nache also turned to Roze and said, "And I'll be training you hard as well. And if I seem to be harder than usual, its probably because Brisk put me in a bad mood." But instead of looking angry at this, Roze shook his head and smiled. "Good, I want you to be hard on me. I want to be able to get strong enough to beat that jerk." Hearing this, Nache was a little taken aback at first, but then a smile spread across his face. He lucked out on partners.


	4. Missing

**Xenoverse: A Dragon Ball Story**

 _Missing_

* * *

From that sparring day on, except for the little incident with Brisk, things went smoothly. The next day, Roze and Amelia had to go to a lecture while Nache and Burgun went on a mission. "How bad will this one be?" Roze asked, anxious about their answer. Without even thinking, Nache responded, "You know how we took a couple hours? Yeah, this one should take all day." Amelia had to basically drag Roze into the auditorium after hearing that. And according to her, Roze fell asleep midway through the talk. "Well you only saw because you woke up before me!" Roze shouted, triumphant that he had stayed awake longer during the lecture. Amelia had blushed at this while the two veterans stifled their laughs at this little exchange.

Now, the day after, they were set to bring the recruits on one of their missions to show what they did. But they only had one problem. "That's it, where the hell's Amelia!?" When they got there, Roze had been the first one off the ship, excited at what would happen that day. Surprisingly, Amelia wasn't on the ship with him, but he was too excited to be angry. And so they waited, sitting around the drop-off point as new groups steadily came and went. With every new group, the three would sit up, expecting Amelia to finally step off, but they were disappointed every time. Now, the three sat around with an air of annoyance surrounding them: Nache sitting and trying to stay calm, Roze lying down and letting out an occasional groan, and Burgun standing and trying to contact Amelia via scouter. The person who had broken the silence had been Roze, sitting up and basically shouting it. Sighing angrily, Burgun turned to Roze, saying, "How the hell should I know? I'm the one trying to contact her."

"Having trouble, gentlemen?"

Hearing the familiar voice, the two immediately jumped to attention as the head of the D Rank stared at them with that same feeling of authority. Roze, not knowing who it was, asked, "Hey Nache, who's this chick?" But before she could recognize what Roze said, Nache punched him in the head and sent him through the floor and into the Rec Room below. From above, they heard a shout of surprise as the young Frost Demon obviously fell on someone's table. Bowing apologetically, Nache stammered out many apologies until she told him to stop blubbering.

"Why are you two still here, anyways?" The two quickly explained their situation while Roze climbed slowly out of the hole. Sighing, she began to think, turning away from them as she tapped her foot in thought. Watching this, the two began to sweat nervously, wondering what she would do. Finally, she turned back to them, saying, "Alright, you two, along with Nache's partner, will go to Earth to find Burgun's partner. If you aren't back here in three hours, this'll be counted as your break day. That means tomorrow you'll be doing what you were supposed to do today. Understand?" Hearing this, Nache and Burgun nodded, thanking her for her kindness. As she walked away, the two, with Roze in tow, began to walk towards the shopping district. "What are we going there for?" Roze asked, wondering what they could possibly buy.

 _On Earth_

"I feel so stupid right now."

The group was now on Earth, having taken one of the Express ships to it. Now, they were walking around one of the cities, West City specifically, and were dressed appropriately. Nache wore a pair of jeans, an orange bomber jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, and a pair of sneakers. He had tried his best to comb his hair down, but he gave up halfway through and it went back to being stuck up like it normally was. Burgun was in black sweatpants, a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, and his own pair of sneakers. To cover the crease that was in his head, he wore the baseball cap of a random team he didn't know. He had a feeling the hat was the reason he got angry stares and not the fact he was green considering it was a South City team.

While Nache and Burgun had been easy, Roze was difficult. Fortunately, his shoulder plates weren't as prominent as Brisk's, so he was given a hoodie to wear. Unfortunately, his thigh guards weren't the same, and if he tried to wear fitted pants, he would just tear through them. So he was given a choice of baggy jeans or sweatpants; he chose the sweatpants. To hide his horns, he was given a Goku wig so that they only poked out slightly. The especially difficult part was his tail. With Nache's tail, he could just zip up his jacket slightly and it would be hidden. But Roze's tail was thick and snaked out farther. After thinking a bit, the two had an idea which Roze immediately disliked. So, with a little ingenuity, they were able to fit Roze's tail into a backpack from another sports team. Now, the trio walked around, finally stepping into a good looking restaurant.

Taking a seat at a table, Roze had to maneuver his backpack so it wouldn't press his tail against the back of the chair. His face was still red from the embarrassment of looking like a hoodlum. Ordering their food, the three began to discuss how they should find Amelia. "Well according to her credentials, she lives somewhere in the West City suburbs, but it doesn't given an address," Burgun began, puzzled at this information. From the brief flyover Nache had done, West City was apparently a big city, with a large population. Leaning back in his chair, Nache put his arms behind his head, saying with a calm look on his face, "Easy, we'll just either sense her out or use the scouters to find her. Piece of cake." But Burgun shook his head, replying, "No, that wouldn't work. Because of a book Son Gohan released a few years back, a lot more Earthlings are interested in ki control. So they could have power levels just as high as Amelia, although its very unlikely that they're as high as Amelia's. We need to find a sure way of finding her." As he said it, two things happened: the food arrived at their table and Nache began to chow down, and Burgun's scouter began to buzz.

Grabbing it, Burgun held it to his ear, listening as the person on the other end began to speak. "Burgun, why the hell did you call me so many times?" It was Amelia. Before Burgun could respond, Roze shouted into the receiver, "Where the hell are you?!" As Burgun recoiled from the shout, Amelia responded back with her own shout, "Was that Roze?!" Burgun, responded angrily, "Stop shouting! Both of you!" At this point, the three had begun to draw stares from the other restaurant patrons. Noticing this, Nache chortled, "And usually _I'm_ the loud one." Burgun turned his angry eye to Nache, saying, "You try to have two sixteen year-olds shout in your ear."

As he said it, Amelia began speaking again, "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't call in today. I've been busy helping set up my sister's wedding and it's starting in a couple minutes." Hearing this, Burgun recoiled at this information. Then, he furrowed his brow, asking why she hadn't mentioned it earlier. She responded by saying she thought it wasn't that important to tell them. At this point, Nache and Roze were confused at what was happening, and both said in unison, "Wait, what's happening?" Burgun simply stated, "Her sister's getting married." As soon as he said it, Nache and Roze gained a stupefied look on their faces. Finally, after a bit of talking, Burgun finally hung up, sighing as he set the scouter down. Getting over the sudden new information, Nache thought for a second. Then he remembered they had passed a quite busy building earlier.

Smiling, he said, "Hey, I think I know where the wedding is." Surprised, Burgun looked up, raising an eyebrow. "How would you possibly know that?" But then, Roze snapped his fingers as he came to the same realization as Nache, "The church we passed on the way here. It was packed!" Nodding, Nache could already see Burgun was finally picking up what he was getting at. He knew it was a small chance, but it was worth a shot.

 _A few minutes later_

Standing outside the church, the crowds that were there earlier had subsided, but they could hear their rumblings inside. The trio looked around the outside for any confirmation that this was the place. Finally when all hope seemed lost, Roze found something. Bringing it to the others, he unfolded the crumpled up paper, displaying what it said to the others. _You're invited to the marriage of Anna Slack and Mark Cobal._ "Well that confirms it," Nache said, staring at nodding towards the woman's last name. Even if they didn't know Amelia's last name, they would've been able to tell it was her sister. The two looked so remarkably similar that they could pass off as twins.

Tapping his chin, Nache thought of what they should do with this new information. Coming to another conclusion, he turned to Roze. "Fly up to the window and try and find Amelia." Roze immediately refused. "Oh come on! All you have to do is take a peak and see if you can see Amelia. If you don't, you can just come back down." Now it was Roze's turn to raise his eyebrow, asking, "And if I _do_ see Amelia?" Burgun interjected, "If you do, we'll wait for the ceremony to be over." Seeing that he was in a corner, Roze took a deep breath and slowly floated towards the window.

Staring in, Roze scanned the room, looking to see any sign of Amelia. Not seeing her in the crowds, Roze turned his attention to the front of the room, where he was rewarded with the sight of Amelia standing next to presumably her sister. "I see her!" Roze called down to the two. Nache gave him the thumbs-up, and asked what she was doing. "Well she's just standing there… she's talking to her sister now, I can't really hear what she's saying… she's leaving her sister's side and… exiting out a side door?" Confused, Nache turned to Burgun, asking if this was normal Earthling behavior. Burgun shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Hey don't ask me, "I've only been to the present Earth a couple times, so I don't know why you're-"

"What the hell are you idiots doing here!?"

Burgun and Nache instinctively recoiled at the shout and Roze, from the sudden shock, fell from where he had been flying to a crumpled position on the ground. Turning slowly, they were soon met with a seething Amelia, obviously not happy with this little encounter. Trying to diffused the situation, Burgun began to say, "Hey, Amelia-" But Amelia was having none of it as she immediately retorted, "Don't you _'Hey'_ me! My sister is getting married in there, and I haven't told her about all this time stuff yet, so I don't want you guys around! Is that too much to ask?"

"Amelia, are these guys friends of yours?"

This time it was Amelia's turn to turn around in surprise. Her sister stood there in full wedding dress and had a smile on her face. Surprise turning to concern, Amelia went up to her and asked, "Sis, what are you doing out here? What about your wedding? What about Mark?" Chuckling, Anna grabbed her shoulders, saying, "Its fine. Mark saw what was going on and understands. That's why I'm marrying him after all." Looking over her sister's shoulder, she stared at the trio behind her. Being quick on the uptake, Burgun said, "I'm Burgun, this is Nache and Roze. We're friends of Amelia from work." Smiling even wider now, she said, "Well then, you can come join the ceremony if you want." This time, it was Nache who responded, saying, "Um, Miss Anna, I don't think we're properly dressed for this event." But she just simply waved it away, saying it didn't matter. And so, Anna and Amelia, with the three in tow, walked back into the church.

The trio quickly moved to the back of the church where it was less crowded and they were less intrusive. They sat there during the entire ceremony, following the motions of the crowd as they did their actions. They didn't know what was going on, and whenever there were long pauses or long speeches, Roze would begin to fall asleep. Nache and Burgun would trade off punching to keep him awake. Finally, when the ceremony was over and people began to leave, Amelia walked to the back to talk to them. "Ok, so there's supposed to a reception afterwards, but I told my sister that I wanted to show you guys around West City, you know, because you live out of town." Burgun nodded, glad she had come up with some excuse as to why they needed a tour. Indicating her dress, Amelia continued, "So let me get changed into something else and I'll show you guys around."

And with that, she ran off, obviously to get into some street clothes. Sighing, Roze turned back to Nache, and with a disappointed look on his face said, "We aren't going on one of your guys' missions today, aren't we?" Shaking his head, Nache responded without even looking at him, "No, no we aren't."


	5. An Earthling's Life

**Xenoverse: A Dragon Ball Story**

 _An Earthling's Life_

* * *

"Ugh, how long is she going to take!" Roze exclaimed, as he sat forward, planting his elbows on his knees. The trio had been told by Amelia that she would get changed and they should wait for her. She said she was going to show them around the city. But it had been more than five minutes and all the guests were gone, and they were still waiting for Amelia. Shaking his head, Nache said, "You know, you'd think being time travelers would give you some good patience when it came to things like this."

Hopping to his feet, Roze began to march back into the church, obviously tired of waiting. Giving him a bored sidelong glance, Nache asked, "Where are _you_ going?" Without looking back, Roze replied as he began to open the door, "I'm gonna go and check on her." Without a second to lose, Nache leaped forward, knocking Roze's hand away from the door and shouting, "No you don't!" Rubbing his hand, Roze looked up in an agitated gaze, and spoke in an equally upset voice, "What was that for? Do you think I care, or something? My race only has one gender." Shaking his head, Nache responded, "Its just common sense not to mess with a girl when she's changing." Snorting Burgun replied from where he leaned against the wall, adding, " _My_ race only has one gender, too. So I don't really care either." Appalled, Nache turned to Burgun, and responded, "You, too? Am I the only one of us that has a shred of common decency?" Chuckling, Burgun countered, "No, you're just the only one of us three who's race has more than one gender." At this, he and Roze began to laugh, causing Nache to go red in the face.

Thankfully for Nache, their little game was cut short as Amelia walked out of the church. She was dressed casually for the city like them, wearing a t-shirt over her own pair of blue jeans. "So, shall we start the tour, gentlemen?" Without even waiting for an answer, she fit her own baseball cap onto her head so that it was a snug fit and began to walk past them. Glancing at them, she had to do a double take as she saw Burgun's baseball cap. Raising his brow, he questioned her, "What?" Shaking her head, she didn't say a word as she hopped up and took Burgun's hat and replaced it with her own. "You might want to get a hat that matches the city's team next time." And with that, their tour started.

She began the tour in the immediate vicinity. Walking along, she pointed out things like restaurants, business buildings, and some parks. Of course, even with the new hat, Burgun still got stares; the green skin wasn't really helping either. "Hey Amelia, I think these people sill know that I'm not from around here." Looking back up at him, Amelia replied, "Really? I would've never guessed that!" Sighing at the sarcasm, the group continued their walking tour.

Coming across a large building, Nache questioned Amelia what it was. Smiling, she told them that it was the art museum, and they could go in it if they wanted. Roze said no, but he was still forced to go in with the other three. As they walked in, Nache got the feeling that they were being watched and turned to see three figures walk back into the shadows of an alley. Shaking it off, he followed the others and they toured the museum. Roze couldn't make heads or tails of any of the art and as they moved from room to room, he left a trail of questions behind. "Why is this sculpture naked?" "What is so special about a bowl of fruit?" "Why is that guy's ear on his forehead? Is he an alien, or something?" And at each new one, Amelia gave a sigh and explained it as best as she could.

Finally, tired of the constant tirade of questions, Amelia turned to other three and said, "I think its about time we start heading off." Nodding, Nache and the others agreed, and the group of four departed from the museum. Since it was almost time for lunch, they discussed plans for what they should do for a meal. But all thoughts of food left their heads when they walked through the door. Across the street, part of a building had been demolished, leaving a pile of rubble where it had once stood. Instinctively, the group moved towards where the crowd had gathered to stare at the ruined structure. Amelia, for some reason, didn't try to get as close as the others, but through some prodding and teasing from Roze, she went with them. As they approached, they were given a few glances, but most just looked back at the rubble. But some took a double take, instead giving an angry glare at both Amelia and Burgun. Seeing this, Amelia seemed to grow more nervous and Burgun a little confused. He was about to ask why they gave him such hostile stares when Amelia pulled him and Nache out of the crowd.

Nache, just as confused as Burgun, tried to question her, but she just ignored him. Instead, she said, "How about we go to my place for lunch instead?" And without waiting for them to respond, began to take a brisk pace towards the suburbs. Nache and Burgun gave each other a look, both wondering what the heck was going on. Breaking from the crowd, Roze walked to Nache's side, asking the same question. Nache simply shrugged his shoulders, saying, "I don't know."

 _Amelia's House_

"Welp, here we are!"

Glancing around, they could see that the first floor was pretty simple. There was a decent sized kitchen with an island in the middle, with drawers lining the sides. Opposite the kitchen was a living room, with a couch and two recliners, one of which Nache took. There was also a staircase leading to the second floor, and what appeared to be a bathroom under the stairs. Sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen, Amelia sighed, "Home sweet home."

"Hey! Who's room is this? And why are there so many posters?" Roze called from upstairs, apparently having snuck up there when no one was looking. Amelia immediately went from a relaxed demeanor to one of a raging demon. Racing up the stairs, Amelia disappeared behind a wall and slammed a door open. From where they waited, Nache and Burgun could hear when Amelia slammed Roze to the floor, chuckling as the lights flickered.

A few seconds later, Roze hobbled his way down the stairs, clutching a swelling bruise on his cheek. Amelia marched behind him, a stern and angry look on her face. Glaring back at her, Roze snorted, "I still don't see why you care, you _know_ my race has only one gender." Upturning her nose, Amelia said, "I don't care, its about the principle of the matter. If I let you in, then I'm basically inviting _everyone_ into my room." This time, Nache and Burgun couldn't keep themselves quiet and began laughing, as Amelia slowly went red in the face. But, as their laughter began to die, Burgun replaced it with a serious stare, asking Amelia what he wanted to know.

"What's the real reason you took us here? You were pretty nervous when that building was attacked, so I want to know why?"

Amelia, knowing she had been put into a corner, sighed. Plopping herself back on the stool, she glanced around the room, making sure all eyes were on her before she started. "It's because Namekians aren't really liked on Earth, well at least not anymore." Confused, Burgun beckoned her to keep going, and she reluctantly continued. "It started about a couple months ago, Namekians had been migrating to Earth, for some reason, and at first it was pretty peaceful. But then, something changed and a few pockets of them began attacking cities and stuff like that." Sighing, Burgun turned to Nache, who had grabbed an apple from the fridge while Amelia had been talking and began munching on it. He asked, "So we're dealing with Evil Namekians, now, aren't we?" Sighing, Nache tossed the apple core into the trash, replying, "Yep, would appear to be so." But as soon as he said that, he remembered the three cloaked figures from before, "Hey wait, I think I saw the-"

But before he could get the phrase out, something smashed through the large front window, sending shattered glass flying. Before anyone could react, the thing had grabbed Burgun by the throat and began dragging him back towards the window. Grabbing the thing, Burgun tried to pull it off him, but he was dragged through the window before he could make any progress. Spinning through the air, Burgun managed to land feet first, with the thing releasing his grip on him. Looking up, he grimaced in disgust at the sight before him: Two of the attackers had kept their hoods on while the one that had grabbed him didn't try to hide the fact that he was Namekian. The Namekian smirked, saying, "Well, it looks like we have a traitor among our midsts." Burgun grimaced again as he got into his own fighting stance. "I could say the same about you."

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP ITS BEEN A WHILE. I am so sorry this took so long to come out, exams happened and school was tough and that's my excuse. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I bet you all thought Nache would be the first to get a special fight in, nope!**


	6. Two Sides of the Same Race

**Xenoverse: A Dragon Ball Story**

 _Two Sides of the Same Race_

* * *

Across the street, the three Namekians smirked at Burgun, confident in their abilities. Burgun just glared back at them, rubbing his throat where the middle one had grabbed him. _So they know how to elongate their arms,_ Burgun thought, continuing to give them his investigative glare. From what he could see and sense, the two on the sides were about the same strength, with the one in the middle obviously being the strongest. But he could still sense a gap in between his power and theirs. Normally, with any other race, he'd take this advantage and run with it, quickly dispatching of the foe. But these were Namekians, a race that was famous for their extraordinary ki control. Despite the challenge in front of him, he gave a small smile when he remembered every time he had surprised the Frieza Force with his enormous burst of power.

Hearing wood shatter behind him, he turned quickly to see Nache running out the front door, which he presumably kicked down. Amelia, the anger burning in her eyes, chased after him with Roze in tow, protesting as Amelia dragged him by the horn. Finally caught up, she shouted, "You could've just opened the door, you know!" Ignoring her, Nache turned to Burgun and asked the status on the three in front of them. Giving him the details, Burgun told him that he wasn't sure how strong they were, as they could be hiding their power levels. Grimacing, Nache turned to look at the three, muttering, "This day just _had_ to get worse."

Calling over to the Namekians, Nache questioned them, saying, "What do you want? Better yet, why are you attacking us?" The two on the sides began to cackle, as if what Nache had said was a joke. Hushing them, the leader of group smirked at them. "I am Flavus, and we are the Three Demon Kings, the ones that rule this Earth," he said, taking a flourishing bow to obviously mock them. "But some," Flavus continued, "Don't see our rule as right. They believe that it isn't their kings' place to wreak havoc on the people for their amusement. That's when you showed up." Stopping midway through his speech, he gave his own cackle. But his smirk turned into a sinister grin, the humor gone from his eyes. "If we kill you four, then we'll surely be seen as the rightful rulers of this planet!"

Clenching his fist, Burgun shouted, "Like I'll ever let you do that and disgrace the Namekian race!" And with that, he charged headlong at Flavus. Dodging to the side, Flavus let Burgun fly past him. Locking his hands together, Flavus slammed Burgun into the ground, cracking the pavement. But he didn't count on Burgun's quick recovery, as Burgun rolled to a standing position. Dashing at him, Burgun knocked Flavus into the air, where their battle continued. Nache followed suit and charged at the Namekian on the right, quickly entering a clash with him that sent both of them skidding across the street. Coming to a kneeling position, both fighters glared at each other, as if trying to attack them with their eyes. Giving up on that approach, the two rose and charged at each other again, ready to continue this fight.

This left the third and final Namekian, who chuckled as he eargerly charged at Roze and Amelia. Leaping to the sides, the two tried to dodge out of his way, and they succeeded. But the Namekian wouldn't let them get away, as he stretched his arms out to grab ahold of one of their legs. Catching them fast, the two barely reacted as the Namek swung them into the air and hit them against each other before slamming them down and cracking the pavement. Roze, in an attempt to get free, fired a ki blast into the Namekian's wrist, causing it to release him. Free of the grip, Roze dashed towards the Namekian, ki blast already in hand to try and knock his lights out. Anticipating this, the Namekian reeled Amelia back in, using her as a shield to defend himself. Reacting quickly, Roze curved his hand upwards, firing the ball that was meant to hit the Namekian's face up into the air.

This left Roze wide open as the Namekian swung Amelia into him, sending them both skidding across the pavement. Rolling to a stop, the two shakily got to their feet, staring down their opponent. The Namekian was taking his sweet time as he approached them, enjoying every second of the fight. He cackled menacingly, cracking his knuckles as he continued to make his way towards them. This show was obviously meant to make the two nervous, and it had its intended effect. Roze swallowed nervously, his hands becoming clammy as he tried to get his nerve back. This was the first _real_ battle he had been in. All the other times had been spars. And this was a death match that could determine whether he lived or died. Amelia was just as nervous, palms just as sweaty, but instead of uncertainty, there was a cold determination in her eyes.

Clenching her fists, her aura flared up around her, the intensity in her eyes. Yelling, she charged the Namekian, leaving Roze behind in a stunned silence. Surprised, the Namekian brought up his arms in an attempt to block Amelia's sudden attack. Letting her fists fly in front of her, Amelia could feel as they impacted the Namekians arms, until finally, she felt something give way under his skin. Jumping back from the assault, the Namekian was finally able to escape the barrage, and was able to survey the damage that Amelia did to him. Staring at his arm, he was able to a fist-sized divot in his arm from where Amelia had caused some real damage. Looking up in shock, he saw something that shocked him just as much as the damage he had taken: she was tired.

Panting, Amelia vision was slightly blurry as sweat poured down her face. Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she tried to keep the world in focus, but stumbled. Luckily, she was able to catch herself. Gritting her teeth, she finally could see clearly again, but she was still winded. Glaring at the Namekian, she took some satisfaction from the surprised look on his face. "I wouldn't worry about that, now. That's just the beginning," Amelia said, trying to keep a cool front. Clenching her fists, ki flared erratically around her once more as she stared down her opponent. Gulping, Roze finally was able to summon up his own quiet determination, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Amelia dashed straight at the Namek, with Roze close behind. As they charged, Roze thought he saw what looked like panic in the Namekians eyes, giving him more courage to do this. Amelia was the first to attack, her punches firing at the Namekian who was now giving ground. In an attempt to get some breathing space, the Namek tried to swat Amelia out of the way, but that only left space for Roze to fill. Stepping in, Roze came in with his own flurry of punches, mixing a kick in every once in a while which the Namekian clumsily blocked.

Landing another punch on the Namekians face, Roze realized he had finally driven him over the edge. Screaming, the Namekian clenched his fists so tight that blood began to leak out. Seeing this, Roze grew nervous again and backed off, not sure what to do in this scenario. The Namek's face showed his fury, as he began to shout again. "NO! I am one of the Demon Kings! I cannot lose! I will not lose!" And with that, he fired a black ki wave out of both hands, straight towards Roze. The world seemed to slow down, Roze staring down the dark ki beam that was shooting straight towards him. Gulping again, he closed his eyes as he leaped to the side, hoping to avoid the blast. Searing heat from the wave passed in front of him, and he could feel some of the clothes he had been wearing burn away. But he also felt the backpack he had been forced to wear slip away as the straps were burned as well, freeing his tail.

The world sped up again, the blast whizzing past and into the sky, the Namekian left stunned that his attack had been dodged. Roze looked just as baffled as the Namekian, looking down at his arms as he realized that he hadn't been injured. But Roze was the first to get over his stupor, and he readily took advantage of his enemy's distraction. Leaping forward, he whipped his newly freed tail around, aiming for the Namek's neck. In his daze, the Namekian tried to block with his arm, but Roze just wrapped his tail around the arm instead. Whipping his body around, Roze took the Namekian with him, and he slammed him into the pavement, causing him to spit up blood. Amelia, just now getting over the fact her friend might have died, easily followed up by Sledgehammering the Namek further into the ground, leaving him unconscious. They had won their first real fight.

Panting, was doubled over, barely laughing as she tried to catch her breath. "That's… right… you son of a… bi-" Finally, the ki had vanished from around her and she fell on her back, unconscious. She had used up a lot of energy keeping her power up, and now she'd have to rest. Breathing heavily himself, Roze blinked a few times as he stared at the fallen Namekian, as if just now realizing what they had done. Scrunching his eyes, Roze stated mockingly, "You weren't that tough after all, _Demon King."_ Looking up, he glanced around, coming to the obvious realization. "But that means…"

Just a few feet away from them, Nache had his Namekian combatant on the ground. Crossing his arms, Nache pouted his lips as he said, "Man, I thought you guys would be tougher." Panting, the Namekian glared up at Nache, anger and fear in his eyes. "Oh yeah?" the Namek began, thrusting his hand forward to fire a ki blast, "Then take this!" But Nache would have none of it as he fired his own blast, blowing off his arm. "Ah! You destroyed my arm!" Nache retorted back, "I know you can regenerate so stop complaining." But instead, the Namekian just passed out, leaving Nache the winner of their fight. Sighing, Nache turned to see Roze walking towards him, and he smiled, saying, "Oh, so you guys won your fight. Good job!" At first, Roze felt a surge of pride when he heard this, but then he pushed it away as a concerned look came upon his face. "What about Burgun?" Snorting, Nache replied, "He's fine. These guys are a bunch of pushovers. He'll be done with his battle soon."

 _-With Burgun-_

Knocked back from another clash with Burgun, Flavus flew for a couple seconds before stopping himself in midair. Panting, he glared at Burgun once more, angry that his opponent still had such a calm disposition about himself. Wiping the corner of his mouth, he looked down at his hand and could see his own blood stained on the skin. Clenching his fists in anger, he returned to glaring angrily at Burgun, who still had a calm expression on his face. Enraged, Flavus charged at Burgun, wanting so badly to knock his lights out. But Burgun just dodged to the side, letting Flavus pass to his left side where he accepted him with a swift chop to the back, sending him hurtling into the ground.

Feeling the pavement hit him, Flavus let out a gasp of air and blood, but he gritted his teeth once more. Struggling to his feet, he was nearly bent over double when Burgun floated to the ground in front of him, shaking his head in disappointment. "If you really are a Namekian, then you know how to awaken your power even more," Burgun said, egging the injured Namekian on. Huffing, Flavus grinned maliciously, shouting, "If you really want to die so badly, then you don't have to wait anymore!" Clenching his fists, his voice came out in a low hum as his body began to pulse. Within seconds, Flavus had doubled his size, and he was still growing. His body kept expanding until finally, he was ten times his original height. That's when he began laughing. His menacing laugh echoed across the suburban area, and probably to the city as well. People, confused, would look up and see the giant form of one of the Demon Kings towering over everyone. "Ha ha! Now you will know _true_ terror, scum!" Flavus shouted, his voice still echoing across the city. But, instead of being terrified like all the civilians around him, Burgun simply shook his head and said one thing: "Dissapointing."

Hearing this sent Flavus into another rage, throwing a massive punch straight towards Burgun. Shooting into the air, Burgun dodged the punch which split the pavement in two and flew straight towards Flavus' face. Not expecting this, Flavus clumsily swiped at Burgun as if he were a fly, but Burgun nimbly ducked under the incoming palm. Not wasting a second, Burgun let loose his own punch, which he stretched straight into Flavus' mouth. Gagging, he instinctively clutched his throat, which Burgun had prepared for. Holding his hands above each other, Burgun built up energy in the palms which quickly turned into spiraling discs of yellow energy. Once the discs were five feet in diameter, Burgun shouted, " **Dual Destructo-Discs!** ", and let them fly. Spinning through the air, the discs went straight towards Flavus, diverging right before hitting Flavus and going straight for his arms. Cleaving them away from his body, the arms began to obey the laws of gravity, tumbling through the air and away from Flavus. Seeing that they would destroy a few houses, Burgun quickly charged up another attack in his hands, firing the red energy in a V shape and vaporizing the arms before they hit the ground.

Falling to his knees, Flavus spat out blood, sputtering out in shock, "How… did you do that?" Staring at Flavus with a stern glare, Burgun replied, "That form gives you strength, sure, but it doesn't actually increase your power, making you a big target for me." As he said this, Flavus suddenly began to shrink, and he panicked, wondering what was going on. "It also takes a lot of stamina to hold that form," Burgun continued, floating down as Flavus shrunk, "And you obviously haven't practiced with it." Finally, Flavus was back at normal size, but he still had no arms. Straining against himself, he tried his hardest to regenerate, but to no avail. He had taken too much stamina when he had turned into a Giant Namekian. Looking up, he gave one last glare at Burgun before his lights were knocked out.

"Yeah! We win!" Roze shouted, jumping into the air. Chuckling, Nache replied, "Of course we did. These ' _Demons'_ weren't even that strong." Looking around, Nache took a sharp intake of breath through his teeth as he stared at the cracked street, with several light posts uprooted from their place in the ground, electricity still crackling from the broken bulbs. "But I don't think we should stick around to see what the locals think." Hearing this, Burgun began to raise his fingers to his head, preparing to use Instant Transmission, when two figures suddenly shot down from the sky, appearing before them.

Stunned, Burgun slowly lowered his hand as he turned to face the people who appeared before them. Nache turned with him and was shocked at who stood in front of him. "The name's Trunks, Co-Founder of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. What happened here?" Gulping fast, Nache quickly saluted him, saying, "Its an honor to be in your presence, Trunks!" Slightly baffled, Trunks replied, "Do I know you?" Turning to his companion, he asked, "Goten, is this one of our students, or something?" Goten, simply shrugged, just as confused as Trunks. Walking up behind Nache, Burgun punched him in the head, muttering, "Wrong timeline, idiot." Hearing this, Nache quickly relaxed to which Burgun sighed in annoyance at. Shaking this off, Burgun whispered quickly, "Amelia's back on her feet and I've got King Kai's energy. We're ready to go now." Nodding, Nache turned and grinned at Trunks and Goten, ignoring their continuous questions on what was going on, and instead asked his own: "Can you guys take credit for what happened here?" But before Trunks or Goten could reply, Burgun had grabbed onto Roze and Nache onto Burgun, and the three vanished into thin air.

Confused, Goten turned to Trunks, saying, "Well, you're the smart one. What just happened?" Shaking his head, Trunks continued staring at where the three had previously stood. His silence spoke a thousand words. Thinking for a second, Goten remembered what one of group's members looked like. "Didn't one of them look like that Frieza guy we saw when we were younger?" Blinking a few times, Trunks brushed off the question, saying, "Let's just do what they asked and forget about what happened here. Today's been a weird day."

* * *

 **So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It was a fun one to write, incorporating some elements of Dragon Ball Online into a Xenoverse story. This will probably be a rare occurrence, matching the Online timeline to the one of I've added onto is very difficult. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, which should come in about a week.**


End file.
